Fluid couplings are known in the art and are used to connect ends of flexible hose and also are used to connect pipe. The present invention is a fluid coupling and more specifically a pipe coupling which is designed to quickly connect and disconnect plastic pipe. However, the pipe connection according to the present invention may also be use in connection with other types of pipe, such as cast iron pipe or in connection with flexible hose.
A prior art coupling is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,779, which patent is owned by the assignee of the present invention.
Preferably a pipe coupling must be readily assembled and must provide a fluid tight fitting.
It is also preferable if the coupling halves are interchangeable. Non interchangeable fluid couplings present problems.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved pipe coupling having interchangeable coupling halves.
Another object of the invention is to provide a coupling which is movable to an automatic lock position.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a coupling which swivels or rotates independently, while being connected, allowing ease of assembly in the field.